Pillows
by Ilovetacos5
Summary: Riku goes out to get groceries in the afternoon. Charles waits patiently for his return. Its now dark...and Riku hasn't come back... RE-DONE! XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, if I did Charles would be in the anime and Riku would still be alive! **

Pillows

Charles sat impatiently on his bed, waiting for Riku to return. Riku had gone to the grocery in order to cook dinner for them both. Charles thought the idea with idiotic-after all he was an immortal being, but Riku insisted that Charles should eat something. With Riku gone, Charles was bored without his usual source of entertainment, which was the constant up-turn of Riku's lips at every little action- no matter how insignificant. Charles then started to fidget in his bedroom, by consistently changing his decision to either sit or lay on the bed. Charles eventually decided to rest his head in the middle of the bed. He stared at the dark canopy top. Staring into the black emptiness, Charles felt his stomach drop. The black emptiness made him relive his past transgressions against humanity, himself, and most of all… Riku. However, Riku forgave him. With a smirk smirk twitching at the corners of his face, he thought he wasn't worthy of that kindness. That Riku should shut Charles out and bury him in the deepest crevices of his hippocampus. Charles turned on his side, now staring at both of their pillows, mainly Riku's soft feathered pillow.

He reached out his hand, and yanked the pillow close to him. The pillow smelled of the delicate scent that was Riku. The scent was strong, seeing as how Riku laid his head on there every night. Charles then lifted the pillow from his chest and into his line of sight. Charles scowled at the pillow. This affection towards Riku made him weak and vulnerable. He despised both of these words with a passion, these were words that defined cowards. However, Charles' frown deepened as he then crush said pillow to his chest, and caved himself around it. These words… also described humans. Riku made Charles feel human, as well as bring out his care and consideration for someone other than his own being. Charles closed his eyes, feeling the fragile scent drift himself off into a state of nirvana. The scent fogged up his senses, as he lost himself in the one called Riku.

When Charles opened his eyes, it was darker than before in their room- meaning it was night time. Charles surely thought that Riku would be home by now; however, he had opened his eyes himself and not from the tinkering voice of Riku's. With that thought in his head, Charles abruptly shoved himself off the violet linens. Unlike the rest of the room, there was a small crack of light from an opened door. Charles raised the rest of himself off of the bed, and drifted toward the door. A small sniffle was heard from behind the door.

Charles' Iris eye peered through the crack. There sat Riku, his body curled around himself, lightly convulsing with his head in-between his knees. He sat on the commode. The amber light shed on Riku, displayed the dark, plum colored hand prints that laced his skin. Two bruises caught his gaze immediately, the two thick bruises that wrapped around Riku's wrists like bracelets. Riku was restrained and then assaulted, and the hand marks on his arms expressed that he was abused by more than one person. Charles then took into account the state of his dress.

Riku's white shirt was crumpled, while his pants looked considerably loose on his person. Riku was also wearing both of his shoes, but they were scuffed with markings and dirt. Charles slowly opened the door, as not to alert Riku. Charles slowly creeped in front of Riku, without his knowledge. Charles fisted his only hand into itself, his nails penetrating the skin of his palm. Charles was scared. Charles didn't know what to do. Charles had never comforted before, he was always the one that had been comforted in his own selfish actions of need. Charles could only stare at Riku's body being wracked with tears. From one of his past experiences, Charles immediately grabbed on to Riku's form. Charles' body shivered while in contact with Riku's. Charles was scared of Riku pushing him away. Riku stop sobbing for a moment, and took his face out from between his knees. In doing so, Charles released his embrace from Riku's person. He stared at Riku's face, his right cheek bruised while his bottom lip was cut. Charles stared at Riku's face, the face that Riku wore was so … unrecognizable. This person wasn't Riku, this was a depressed, sobbing adolescent not the happy-go-lucky Riku that brought a fire to his heart. Charles soon realized that this was Riku, just not the Riku he was used to. This was a Riku that knew the despair and twisted side of the world. Charles became more bold, and raised Riku from the toilet seat. When Riku stood, Charles analyzed more on the state of his clothes. Riku's shirt was fully unbutton, revealing a few knife marks while his pant's zipper was broken. With all the pieces coming together, Charles knew what had happened to him. Charles grabbed Riku's dirty hand, and brisky tugged him to their bedroom. He gently laid Riku on the top of their bed, handing Riku his pillow. Riku laid on the bed slightly shocked, he had never been on the receiving side of comfort with Charles. When Riku look up to stare at Charles, there was nothing there. Riku figured that Charles was disgusted by his unsightly, crumpled form. Riku felt a cavity open in his chest, a cavity that he needed filled with cocky remarks and a stand alone calick. Riku tossed his pillow in favor of Charles' pillow. Charles would always carry the comforting scent of his delightful periwinkle roses. Riku knew he was being needy; however, Charles was the only one to get him out of this state. Riku started to close his eyes, and think of a certain Shakespearean Chevalier.

Charles came back to the mansion a short time later. Charles had blood on his hand, as well as his teeth. He had unleashed the full ferocity of his anger on those three neanderthals that had assaulted Riku. Not only did they assault him, they tried to claim Riku. Charles had found Riku's scent at an alley, and the three offender's scents as well. He followed their scent to a near by park. Just seeing them animately talk about what they did to Riku set him off. Charles didn't care that their blood tasted like shit, he still ripped out their throats with his teeth. Even though their blood was of the lowest caliber, he ran his claws through them to make them bleed. With the one who's scent that was most dominant on Riku's form, he made his death the longest. He didn't care how much he screamed and alerted sleeping neighbors, while he tore out his organs. He also didn't care how he was muffley begging him to stop, when he started to shove the teenager's own severed genitals down his throat. Charles cackled at every nightmarish scream that ripped from the three teenagers' mouths. He relished in their cries of agony. However, he could only torture them for so long, before they bled out. Charles fled home, in order to take care of Riku in his delicate state.

He hoped that Riku was sleeping, so he wouldn't have to face him with blood on his person. He entered through the thick door of his home, and then through various hallways before he made it to his room. He quickly opened the door as to not have it creak. He found Riku asleep with his pillow. Charles frowned to himself, feeling something that he did not quite understand. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hand. He ripped off his cape and clothes in favor of a modern black long sleeved shirt and sweatpants that Riku had bought him once. Although he felt extremely ridiculous having no arm in one sleeve, he wore it since Riku had bought this for him as a gift. He slowly lifted Riku's sleeping and aching body with his one hand. He moved Riku's head into the crook of his neck and held him at the top of his thighs. Riku's hand unconsciously fisted itself in Charles' chest. He drifted off to the bathroom once more to clean Riku up. He propped up Riku's form on the commode, and tried to fill the bath with water.

It occurred in Charles' head that he could have a maid clean Riku; however, Charles selfishly felt that he should be the one to do this. Riku would not let go of his chest, he was forced to open Riku's hand and set it at his side. Once the bath was full, he turned off the water. He then glance at Riku. 'He's still asleep', Charles thought. Charles then wondered how he was going to get Riku out of his clothes. Charles moved himself on top of Riku.

He lightly removed the white fabric of his shirt off of Riku's torso. Then, slowly pulled the brown corduroys down off his legs. The last thing to take off of Riku was his underwear. Charles was blushing and frowning at the thought of taking of his under garments. Charles looked in the opposite direction as he pulled the white boxer briefs downward. He gripped Riku by his lower back, and moved him into the hot bath. He gently settled Riku on the side of the bath, so he would not fall into the water. Charles refused to look at Riku below the belt. He grabbed a whitewash cloth and put a small dab of soap in the center. After a quick lather, Charles washed Riku's arms, trying to be careful not to aggravate the bruised skin. He then moved it over his chest, and then to his stomach. As the washcloth came up to wash Riku's shoulders, Riku's eyes began to flutter. The coffee eyes started to adjust to the light, and then glanced toward Charles. Riku started to smile at Charles' face, until he remembered the prior events last night. Riku quickly covered himself and bowed his head. Charles retracted his hand from Riku. Charles then proceeded to start to wash Riku again. When he was eventually done, cleaning the teen, he moved out of the bathroom to go to the wardrobe to fetch Riku some clean clothes. He grabbed the simply grabbed the pair of night-garments that Riku always hung together.

The first thing he did when he returned to the bathroom was to lift Riku out of the tub. He grabbed Riku's arm and raised it, forcing the teen to stand up. He walked out of the powder room, to let Riku get dressed. When Riku was finished he stood outside the bathroom, with his head still down. Charles then proceeded to lightly pull Riku by the arm and lightly set his on their bed. He pulled Riku up on the bed, with the chestnut's head against the bedpost. Charles then took his place by Riku side, sending small concerned glances towards Riku.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Riku. That outburst caused drops of water to gather at the edges of Riku's eyes. Charles was flabbergasted, he didn't understand why Riku should be apologizing to him.

"I'M SORRY," Riku started ," I MADE YOU WORRY!" Charles again was mystified at what Riku had said.

"I'M SO-"

"NO!" Charles yelled back. This incident was not Riku's fault, this was all his fault. He is the one that did not protect Riku, and he is also the reason why Riku had left the mansion.

"THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT, YOU INCOMPETENT HUMAN!" Charles yelled with a bowed head. Charles grasped the human's shoulder and forced him backwards. In doing so, he toppled his body over his. Riku looked up mystified at Charles' face, only to blink from what he was seeing. Charles' eyebrows furrowed as his eyes were filled with salty tears. Riku was surprised that Charles was crying, let alone being at close contact.

Through clenched teeth, Charles irked out," This. . !" Riku did not know how to reply, he was still stupefied at the fact that Charles was crying. Charles would never cry since emotions were such a 'human thing', but here he was misty-eyed with burning tears. Not knowing what to do, Riku moved his hand hesitantly to Charles' head, his pale hand lightly tapped the ebony strands of Charles' hair. Riku smiled at Charles in order to console him. Charles blinked back his tears, the gentle pat had knocked Charles to the present.

'Don't smile you incompetent fool', Charles thought as he grimaced. Charles slowly crawled off of Riku's figure, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. Charles pulled his body to sit on the edge of the bed, with his back to Riku. Riku pulled himself onto his elbows, trying to get a glimpse of Charles' face in the moonlight.

"Don't smile for me…," the words flowed out Charles throat like smoke. Riku smiled outwardly, the violette's confession made chest fill up with an airy-ness. He felt tender-hearted, like his heart would shatter from such soft, yet meaningful words. Riku lurched forward, getting on all fours. Riku crawled on his bruised knees to the Chevalier's form. Riku moved to the Chevalier's back, and grasped the man's back in an one-sided hug. Riku rested his head in the nook and wrapped his arms around his torso. Charles's frown increased, as he felt the warmth infiltrate the fibers of his sweater. Charles's felt something seeping into his sleeve.

"Thank you," Riku sobbed, the evidence of tears heavy in his voice. Charles -taking a large sigh before doing so- took his still existent hand and held his hand in his. Riku started to smile at the affection that Charles did not usually display. The lovely couple stayed that way for a while, before Charles had eventually realized that the brunette had fallen asleep on him. He moved Riku as to lay him on his pillow. Charles sneered internally at himself, but dropped his form across from him, laying on his opposite side. He closed his eyes, letting his senses drift away and into the affection that he felt for Riku.

**Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always nice! Flames are accepted! Trolls are frowned upon and no cookie for you #frowntowneverywhere! Or just tell me what you think! I'll be back to satisfy you again! XD PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT THE CAKE!**


End file.
